One of the Village People
by RachRox12
Summary: Set during Lose Yourself  1 . Clare and Jake didn't kiss in Lovegame and became friends, better summary inside. Eli/Clare/Jake. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**One of the Village People**

**The backstory for this is that Jake and Clare didn't kiss in Lovegame, they became friends and got closer. this is set during Lose Yourself (1). In U Don't Know Eli saw Jake and Clare at Little Miss Steaks but they were just friends but Eli is still jealous. This idea just popped into my head one night and I know it's a lot like another couple but the story is not like their relationship. But I do hope you all enjoy this. **

Clare entered the dimly lit theatre and saw Eli talking to Fiona, she had noticed that the two had become really close over the past few weeks of them working on the play, and when she saw him her heart skipped a beat. She looked away and turned her attention to the tall boy who was using a hammer on a piece of wood over near the stage. She smiled and walked over to him

"Oh my gosh can I have your autograph?" She squealed like a little girl, the boy turned around and a confused stare on his face,

"What?" He asked, Clare laughed

"Oh sorry, I thought you were one of the village people." She said motioning at his tool belt and gloves.

"Ouch!" He laughed,

"Want to have a go?" He asked her holding out the hammer in his hand. Clare grabbed it

"Yes please." She said, Jake beckoned her over to the piece of wood, and grabbed a nail from the packet near him and he placed it on the wood.

"Be Careful, try not to hit my hand." He told her, Clare gave him a salute and hit the nail once. She laughed

"I'm a carpenter!" She exclaimed excitedly. Jake laughed

"You are so easily amused." He said, Clare handed him back the hammer.

"That was fun, thanks." Clare said, Jake nodded and put the hammer down on top of the wood he was working on. Jake took off his gloves and placed them next to his hammer. He turned to the girl standing beside him and smiled, he brushed a stray bit of hair from her face, Clare blushed and they looked into eachothers eyes. Jake took this as a sign and leaned forward and pressed his lips to Clare's, he felt her kiss back and they stood there for a few seconds until Clare pulled away

"Well hello there." Clare said weirdly before taking a small step backwards

"Sorry... I thought..." Jake started putting his right hand on the back of his neck.

"No, it's ok." Clare said, Jake nodded.

"Well, I should go." Clare said before giving Jake a small smile and walking off. Jake sat down on the edge of the stage smiling to himself. The two were completely unaware that Eli had watched the entire exchange between them.

**I hope you like this; please review and if you want to give me some ideas for the next few chapters then please give it to me. I practically stole this from Sav and Holly J but whatevskie. Virtual cookies to all! : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**One of the Village People- Chapter 2**

**Here' the next chapter where Clare tells Alli about what happened with Jake and if you have any ideas about what you want to happen next please either write it in your review or PM me. Thanks and please read on. : )**

Clare entered her Media Immersions class early Tuesday morning and sat down at a computer next to her best friend Alli. Alli turned to her when she sat down and quirked an eyebrow at Clare's dazed expression.

"What's up Clarebear?" She asked, Clare snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Alli.

"Oh...nothing...just thinking." Clare said blushing, Alli smirked

"I didn't know you had a crush on somebody, who?" Alli asked excitedly happy that her friend must have gotten over her psychotic ex. Adam who was sitting at the computer on the other side of Clare's listened in to Clare and Alli's conversation when he heard Alli mention Clare having a crush.

_Eli's not going to like this. _ Adam thought.

"No I don't have a crush on anybody." Clare said looking down at the computer keyboard. Alli rolled her eyes

"You like Jake?" She asked, Clare blushed, Alli squealed

"OH my god! You do!" She exclaimed, Clare blushed a deep red and looked at Alli

"No I don't, I like him as a friend." Clare said firmly,

"Then why are you blushing like crazy when I mention him?" Alli asked, Clare took a deep breath

"Something happened yesterday after school." Clare whispered, Alli leaned closer to her friend to hear better

"What?" She asked, Clare blushed

"I was talking to Jake in the theatre and then he suddenly just kissed me." Clare whispered,

"You and Jake kissed!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Alli!" Clare exclaimed grabbing her friends arm quickly trying to get her friend to stop being so loud. Alli quietened down and gave her friend a huge smile; she always loved hearing about these kinds of things.

"So was it good?" She asked smiling, Clare shrugged

"Alli." Clare said, Alli sighed

"What does this mean with Jake?" Alli asked

"I haven't spoken to him yet so I don't know, I mean he might have just kissed me on impulse or something." Clare said.

"Oh come on, I see the way he looks at you." Alli said, Clare shrugged

"Whatever, I'm not even sure I'm over Eli anyway." Clare mumbled.

"You're not over him! He's not all there in the head and he broke your heart." Alli said confusedly.

"I broke his heart when I broke up with him, anyway can we not talk about this anymore?" Clare asked Alli, Alli frowned

"Fine but you are going to talk to him right?" She asked, Clare sighed

"Talk to who?" Clare asked

"Jake, who else?" Alli asked rolling her eyes when she saw Clare hesitate "Come on this is the perfect time to move on from your ex." Alli insisted, Clare sighed

"Fine I'll talk to him later." She said, Alli nodded

"Good then you and Jake can go make out in his truck." Alli said turning to her computer just as the bell rang and as Ms. Oh began the class. Clare rolled her eyes at Alli's statement.

_Jake and Clare kissed. If Clare get's with Jake that will crush Eli. _Adam thought, he knew that he needed to talk to Clare.

**You likie? Virtual cookies to all who read this and I love you guys. I'm really enjoying writing this story and in the review write who want Clare to get with because I don't know who I want her to end up with. Thanks guys and gals. Ciao! : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**One of the Village People chapter 3**

**Here is the next chapter, **

**Shout to ilovetaylorswift13 for reviewing. : )**

Clare walked towards her locker, but as she turned the corner she accidentally bumped into someone. All the books in her hands went flying to the ground,

"Sorry." She said apologetically; when she looked at who she had bumped into she instantly blushed before bending down to pick up her books.

"It's ok." Eli said bending down to help her with her books. They stood up and Eli handed her the books he had picked up off the floor. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. Eli was about to say something but he saw Jake walking down the hallway, Eli immediately shut his mouth

"Hi Clare...and Eli." Jake said as he passed them, Clare waved hello and Eli just looked down.

"You should go talk to your new boyfriend." Eli grumbled frowning, Clare turned to Eli

"He's not my boyfriend." Clare said not wanting him to think she had moved on so quickly.

"You don't have to lie to me I saw you two kiss yesterday." Eli said looking really sad.

"You saw that?" She asked, Eli nodded

"Bye." He said before walking off before Clare could explain herself. Clare felt horrible. Eli had looked so sad telling her that he had seen her.

**LATER**

"You ok?" Alli asked her friend as they made their way to the cafeteria. Clare turned to her friend and sighed

"Eli saw Jake and I kiss yesterday and now he thinks me and Jake are together." Clare said. Alli smiled but stopped when she saw Clare's guilt ridden expression and she stopped walking

"Why do you feel bad?" Alli asked her friend, confused that her friend felt bad about kissing someone else. Clare bit her bottom lip. "I mean it's not like you still love him right?" Alli asked, Clare in turn blushed, and Alli sighed frustrated and confused that her friend could still be in love with someone who hurt her.

"Come on Clare you need to stop those feelings for him." Alli said, Clare shrugged

"It's not like I want to still love him I just do." Clare said. Alli sighed and slumped her shoulders

"This is exactly why I think Jake will be so good for you." Alli said, Alli looked at her friend "I'm sorry if I sound mean but I'm just looking out for you." Alli said, Clare gave Alli a half hearted smile

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to go find Jake." Clare said before darting off. Alli smiled and walked to the cafeteria.

**Earlier that day in the theatre **

Jake worked on one of the backgrounds for the play. All he could think about was kissing Clare again. He never did serious relationships but maybe he could with Clare. He heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned and saw Eli standing there

"Eli." Jake said nodding hello, Eli had this dark look in his eyes that gave Jake this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Jake, are you and Clare together?" Eli asked shoving his hands into the pockets of his khaki pants. Jake smirked, he didn't really like Eli. Clare had told him about how their relationship ended, about the clinginess, the uneasy feeling Clare would get when Eli would get the look he had when he was looking at Jake right now. Jake knew it was wrong to judge someone based on what someone else has said but with Eli he just knew he wouldn't like him.

"What's it to you, she dumped you." Jake said thinking about the kiss he shared with Clare yesterday. Eli flinched at Jake's words

"Answer the question please." Eli said trying to mask his anger.

"Yes." Jake said and Eli nodded and walked away, Jake watched him walk away and thought he saw Eli wipe away some tears.

**Present time in the theatre**

Clare entered the theatre and saw Jake standing where he was yesterday afternoon. Clare took a deep breath wondering what his reaction will be.

"Hi Jake." She said once she reached him. The boy turned around to face her and smiled when he saw her.

**There you have it. Not sure what's going to happen in the next chapter, but ve shall see. I think I butchered Alli and Jake personalities. I'm writing Alli to be trying to make sure Clare doesn't get hurt because she really does want Clare to be happy. As for Jake, not so sure what type of character I want him to be yet. Off topic but the October 24****th**** special, I personally think it would be really mean for Alli to hook up with Jake because I think it's wrong to date your best friend's ex. Thoughts? Review please? : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**One of the Village People chapter 4**

**Shout out to ilovetaylorswift13 and DevilToBeLoved for reviewing love you guys! : ) **

**This is more like a filler chapter so sorry if you dislike it I just think this is needed.**

Clare took a deep breath, "Hi Jake." She said and Jake turned to face her; he smiled at her and stopped what he was doing.

"Hi Clare." He said and Clare gave him a smile back.

_You can do this _she told herself over and over, she cleared her throat.

"So about yesterday…not that it's a big deal or anything…but…..what did you think about the kiss?" Clare stuttered her shoes soon became the most interesting thing to stare at, at that moment. Jake smiled at her awkwardness.

"Normally when a guy kisses a girl it means he likes her." Jake told her, Clare blushed and looked up at him

"Ok." Clare said, Jake smiled and stepped closer to her and cupped her left cheek with his left hand and looked into her eyes and she stared back, he licked his bottom lip and moved to press his lips to hers, as he was about to kiss her she pulled back and blushed bright red and moving away from him.

"Sorry, I have to go." Clare apologized before walking quickly towards the exit of the theatre. In her quick exit wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally bumped into Eli on her way out,

"Sorry." She said as he held her wrists so she wouldn't fall, he helped her stand still and steady but before he could say anything she was gone. Eli watched her retreating figure disappear down the hallway.

**Afterschool**

Adam watched Clare arrive at her locker and decided now was the perfect time to talk to her about Jake and Eli. He approached her as she emptied her locker with books she needed for homework.

"Hey Clare!" He said, Clare turned to face him and smiled.

"Hi Adam, what's up?" She asked, Adam leant against one of the lockers that were next to Clare's.

"Nothing just that Eli told me you have a new boyfriend, Jake." Adam said remembering how sad Eli looked telling him how hurt he was that Clare had moved on so quickly. He shook the memories away and focused on talking to Clare and getting some answers.

"Oh, Jake and I aren't together." Clare said looking uncomfortable.

"What do you mean? Eli told me you two were." Adam said confused

"Ok, well Jake kissed me yesterday," Clare began "And I think Eli saw us and now he thinks Jake is my boyfriend." Clare explained. Adam nodded deciding not to tell her he had heard her and Alli talking in Media Immersions this morning.

"Have you told Eli that?" He asked, Clare sighed

"I tried but he wouldn't listen." Clare answered.

"So….. do you like Jake?" Adam asked her, hoping she wouldn't gush about how cute and amazing Jake is like she used to do but about Eli.

"I don't know." Clare said truthfully,

"Ok." Adam said not really understanding, "Sorry about all the questions but what does this mean with Eli?" Adam asked, Clare shut her locker and put her bag strap over her shoulder properly

"Promise you won't tell anyone, especially Eli." Clare said lowering her voice

"Ok, promise." Adam said curious about what Clare has to say

"I think I'm still in love with Eli." Clare admitted.

"Really!" Adam said happily, maybe Clare and Eli would get back together and things would go back to how they were before, wishful thinking yes but maybe Eli would finally crack a smile instead of being all sad like he is now. Clare grabbed Adam's arm.

"But you can't tell him. I have to work some things out." Clare said,

"Yeah ok." Adam said dramatically sighing, "Just be careful with Eli." Adam said and Clare nodded

"I'll try." Clare promised, Adam smiled

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then, good luck with your feelings." Adam said walking away hearing Clare say a quick thanks.

**Crappy chapter but, review? Anyway I'm kind of lost with what to do now so help please and Virtual cookies to one and all for reading. : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**One of the Village People chapter 5 **

**Shout out to ilovetaylorswift13 for your always lovely review they really mean a lot to me. I'm going to say this is the story I'm most proud of. It's like my baby; I'm caring and feeding it new chapters almost every night. : )**

**Oh and what are you guy's thoughts on the Village People? Personally I just love their costumes.**

**Next day**

Clare had searched all over the school the next morning in desperate search of Eli; she just had to tell him the truth about her and Jake. But unfortunately he wasn't at his locker like she thought he would be, and when she asked Adam even he didn't know where he was. She hoped he was at school today because she needed to desperately talk to him. She gave up when the bell rang; she sighed and went off to Homeroom.

**During recess**

Clare saw Jake standing at his locker talking to Drew. The two had recently become friends thanks to an accidental meeting at Lil' Miss Steaks between Drew and Katie and Clare and Jake. She walked up to them.

"Morning boys." She said brightly, Drew smirked

"I'll leave you two to talk." He said before walking off. Clare figured Jake must have told him about the kiss. She was determined tell Jake everything she needed to say, not chicken out like last time.

"Jake we need to talk." She said,

"We're talking now." He pointed out amused. Clare looked away for a quick second and gathered her nerves before looking back at the waiting Jake.

"You're a really great guy and I really like and care about you." Clare began.

"But just as a friend." He finished before she could finish, Clare shook her head,

"No, I do like infact I like you a lot but, I'm not over Eli…. At all and it would be wrong for me to be in a relationship with you if I'm not 100% sure about my feelings for him." Clare explained, Jake nodded, happy that she did like him that way but unhappy that she was still in love with the guy that broke her heart. What did Eli have that he didn't?

"It's cool, I get it." Jake answered "But have you thought that maybe you actually are over him, but you just think you're not." Jake said, Clare frowned, puzzled. This was certainly not what she thought of how he would react.

"What do you mean?" She asked completely confused.

"Why do you still love him?" Jake asked before locking his locker and walking away.

**At Lunch**

Eli arrived at his locker; he had successfully avoided running into Clare all day. Adam had told him she had asked about his whereabouts this morning, Eli was happy Adam hadn't told him where he was. Eli sighed. He missed her like and crazy and is still in love with her. He knows he should hate her, hate her for dumping him in the hospital, for yelling at him at Above the Dot a few weeks ago about not caring about their relationship and he knows he should hate her for moving on so quickly with that Lumberjack.

He banged his head against the locker; he needs to stop thinking about her, it's not good for hid mental stability or lack of. His mobile rang, he sighed and fished into his bag for it and answered it when he got it out.

"Hello?" He said

"Hi Son, I just want to remind you that you have that doctor's appointment this afternoon to find out the test results." Bullfrog answered, Eli sighed, today would be the day where he would finally get a diagnosis for what's wrong with him.

"Yeah 4.30, I know Bullfrog." He grumbled,

"Good, see you afterschool, Bye." Bullfrog said before hanging up. Eli leaned against his locker and shut his eyes trying to think of ways this could be good. His mind was for once blank.

"Sup dude." Adam said, Eli opened his eyes and looked over at his friend

"Adam."

"Thinking about Clare again?" Adam asked, Eli frowned

"No, just thinking about the doctor's appointment I have this afternoon to get my diagnosis." Eli answered; his mind filling with dread like it has been since the doctors called a few days ago to set up the appointment.

"That's cool I guess," Adam said, but when he saw his friends face etched with worry Adam sighed "Ok, look on the Brightside, at least you'll finally be able to get the right help and then you can live the almost normal life you've always wanted." Adam told his friend. Eli smirked he wished he had Adam's optimism.

**Here you have it chapter 5! Review if you wanna. Any ideas for the next chapter/s or for future storylines, I want to add other characters with storylines so if you have any ideas of what you want to see Adam, Alli, Imogen, Jake, Jenna, KC or anyone else go through leave it in review or PM me whenever your fab brains spark a flame, then I can maybe make it a story spin off…That would be so cool, like have them have views on the Clare and Eli thing and have them deal with their own storyline I'm getting so excited for that anyhoo love you and upload for you later. : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**One of the Village People chapter 6**

**Shout out to sophiainterrupted and ilovetaylorswift13 for reviewing.**

**Any ideas for the next chapter please leave in review or PM please because I have no idea on what else to write so please help. : )**

The doctor had been so calm during the appointment. _Being Bi-Polar doesn't mean you can't live a completely normal life, as long as you take your medication. _He remembered the doctor's words as he swallowed his morning dose.

**Next day at school**

"So how did it go?" Adam asked sidling up to his friend.

"Diagnosis in, I'm bi polar." Eli answered shutting his locker. Adam raised his eyebrows,

"Wow, well at least you've got a diagnosis." Adam said trying to sound reassuring. Eli nodded,

"Guess so." Eli said,

"Hi Eli and Adam." The two boys turned their heads to where Clare was standing.

"Hello Clare." Adam said brightly while Eli just tried not to stare at her. Clare bit her bottom lip and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. The bell rang and Eli let out the breath he must have been holding in.

"Eli, can I talk to you afterschool?" Clare asked hoping he would say yes,

"I'm going to be working on the play in the theatre." Eli answered,

"Then can I see you there; I really need to talk to you." Clare insisted, Eli knew she wasn't going to give up anytime soon,

"Yeah fine, I'll see you then." Eli said, Clare smiled

"Great see you then, bye." She said, she waved to them both before walking off.

**Afterschool, in the theatre**

Eli sat on the side of the stage listening to Imogen ask questions about what he thinks of her performance so far for the play. He was waiting for Clare to show up so they can get the talk over with.

"Imogen you're acting has been good." Eli told her for the maybe 7th time this week, Imogen smiled,

"Thank you Elijah Goldsworthy." She purred (Get it, she wears cat ears? No? Ok then read on) before walking off.

Eli sat by himself in the theatre, Clare had texted him to say she was going to be late, so he said he would wait for her.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" He asked, Clare stood in front of where he was seated on the stage

"First thing I need to tell you is that Jake is not my boyfriend." Clare stated, Eli frowned

"Why must you lie to me?" Eli asked standing up to leave, he began packing his bag so he could leave but Clare grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Jake and I kissed, but we aren't together." Clare told him, Eli stopped moving and turned to face her,

"Jake told me you two are together." Eli said, _who else did Jake tell? _ Clare thought,

"He shouldn't have done that." Clare said, Eli looked away and shoved his hands into the pockets of his khaki pants.

"Then why would he tell me you two were?" Eli asked just wanting to run away.

"I don't know, I told him I can't be with him." Clare said. Eli looked at her

"Why can't you." Eli said not really wanting to know the answer.

"I can't be with him because." Clare said pausing thinking of whether or not she should tell him or not.

"Because." Eli pushed waiting for her to finish. After a minute of silence Clare finally spoke,

"Because I think I still love you." Clare admitted. Eli was taken aback; he couldn't believe what she had just said.

"But you broke up with me." Eli said, Clare nodded remembering how damaged and messed up he looked that night. She pushed the memories away.

"Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean my feelings for you just went away." Clare said,

"Oh." Was all Eli could say. Clare nodded

"Yep." Clare said,

"So what now?" Eli asked, he licked his lips and looked at Clare.

"I don't know, but you probably have things to do so I'm going to go, bye." Clare said before exiting the theatre.

**I rewrote this like 6 times so I hope you all like it. Review please. This chapter sucks pretty much but whatever, I don't know what's going to happen next so help please. **

**Random afterthought: Who here loves the Barbie movies? Cuz' I do they are so good and if you haven't seen them then I recommend that you do. Ciao! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

No idea what to write for the next chapter, Need ideas, please.


	8. Chapter 8

**One of the Village People chapter 8**

**Next chapter here we go. **

**Shout out to ilovetaylorswift13 for reviewing. : )**

**One week later**

Clare turned the corner near her locker and bumped straight into someone, they both hit the floor Their books and everything flying all over the floor around them.

"Sorry." Clare said blushing as she sat up and looked at who she had bumped into. It was Eli. (They always bump into eachother, can you guys give me some ideas on how they can run into eachother. Please.)

"It's ok." Eli reassured her, the two began picking up the books and various other objects that had gone flying. Clare picked up an orange pill bottle; she wasn't looking but she caught sight of the name of the pills on the side of it.

"Lithium?" Clare asked confused, Eli snatched the bottle from her grasp and stuffed it into his bag quickly.

"It's nothing." Eli snapped, before shoving all of his books into his bag and getting up off the ground and rushing off. Clare watched his disappearing figure, confused about his reaction.

**Media Immersions**

"Ok class, you may now begin working on your assignments." Ms Oh told the class before going to sit at her desk. Clare turned her attention to Adam who was busy at work on his assignment.

"Adam." She whispered, the boy turned to face her

"Yes." He whispered back

"Do you know what Lithium is used for with medication?" She asked, Adam sighed

"No, why?" He asked. _What is she going on about? _Adam wondered.

"Because I ran into Eli today and he acted all weird when I asked him about it." Clare explained, Adam took a deep breath.

"I think you should just talk to Eli." Adam said. Clare frowned

"And if he doesn't tell me?" Clare asked

"Then let him tell you when he's ready to." Adam finished. Clare sighed,

"Ok, I'll talk to him later." Clare conceded. Adam turned and gave her a overly happy smile

"Good girl." He said, Clare rolled her eyes

"Mr Torres and Miss Edwards." Ms Oh said sternly giving them a look. Clare went back to her computer thinking of how she would talk to Eli.

**Afterschool in the theatre**

Fiona walked over to Eli

"Guess what!" She said smiling.

"What." Eli said looking up from the script.

"Charlie and I have taken it to the very next level!" She said excitedly. Eli gave her a genuine smile.

"Details please?" He said sarcastically, Fiona smiled back at him

"Not a chance." She and Eli laughed. "Excuse me for I'm going to go talk to Holly J." Fiona said before getting up and walking away. Eli smiled to himself, at least one of his friends are happy.

**2 hours later**

"By Eli." Imogen gave him a flirty look before brushing past him and leaving the theatre when practise was ended. Eli shook his head, he knows she has a crush on him and he feels bad that he doesn't reciprocate her feelings. He sighed as he opened his pill bottle and popped another pill into his mouth he swallowed.

"Hi Eli." Clare said cautiously. Eli looked at her

"Let me guess, you want to know why I had those pills?" He questioned, Clare nodded

"Got it in one." She remarked. Eli put the bottle into his bag.

"I've been diagnosed as Bi-Polar." He stated, Clare raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow." She was all she said, Eli studied her face it was a good sign her not running away screaming freak.

"I'm seeing a therapist as well." Eli told her

"I'm glad you're getting help." Clare said, Eli nodded,

"It's helping a lot." Eli said, Clare gave him a soft smile.

"That's really good." Clare said, Eli looked down at his hands.

"What are we?" He asked her, looking up at her

"What do you mean?" She asked confused

"I mean, are we friends?" He asked, Clare shrugged

"I guess we are," She answered, "Do you think we are?" She asked.

"I'd like to be your friend." Eli said he knew he didn't just want to be her friend; he wanted to be hers again, just like he wanted her to be his again.

"I'd like that too." Clare said. They stood in the middle of the theatre and smiled at eachother.

**End of chapter, few that was tiring. I'm not going to update for a while as I am going to Bali for the next week so I will update the day I get back. So excited about Nowhere to Run. Can't wait till October 24! : ) Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**One of the village people chapter 9**

**Been a while since I have updated this but I have been really busy with exams so this will be short but the next chapter will be better, promise. If you have any ideas for future chapters or storylines please leave in review. Love ya**

**Thanks to ilovetaylorswift13 for reviewing last chapter. Spank you. : )**

**2 months later**

Clare walked over to Eli

"Hi." She said brightly, Eli smiled and turned to face her,

"Clare." He said. Over the past two months Eli and Clare had renewed their friendship, things were a little awkward at first but then things went back to how they were before the craziness.

"How's everything with the play?" Clare asked,

"Everything's good, Imogen has been giving me these looks lately." Eli said, Clare laughed while Eli glared at her.

"She has a crush." Clare said smiling. Even though Clare and Eli weren't together she still loved him, ever since he got diagnosed with Bi-polar and had been taking his medication she had noticed the old Eli she loved returning instead of the crazy and scary Eli that appeared when Fitz showed up when he got out of juvie.

"Whatever I'm not interested." Eli said,

"Why not?" Clare asked, Eli sighed

"I'm not interested in her because…." Eli said dropping off at the end of his sentence

"Because?" Clare pressed, Eli groaned in annoyance

"You're not going to give up are you?" He asked,

"Nope." Clare said popping the 'p'. Eli looked at her

"I'm not into her because I like her as a friend, co-worker." Eli answered, Clare looked into his eyes

"You're lying." She said before walking off. Eli sighed; he didn't like Imogen because he was still in love with Clare. But he can't tell Clare because he's not sure she feels the same way and he likes having her as a friend too.

**Afterschool in the theatre**

"How about I go over to your place and you help me practice tonight." Imogen suggested to Eli who frowned

"Sorry Imogen but I have plans tonight." Eli told her

"What plans?" Imogen asked looking sad at the rejection, Clare who had heard the entire conversation cleared her throat.

"Eli is coming to my place and helping with my English assignment." Clare said for him, Imogen frowned and looked at Eli who only just nodded.

"Well another time then." Imogen said regaining her composure and flouncing off. Clare smiled

"You're welcome." She said, Eli smirked

"Thanks." He said, Clare gave him a gentle smile.

**Crappy chapter but this is just a small time jump. Thanks for reading love you all.**


End file.
